Chocolate Derretido
by sakuratrc
Summary: Es Día del Amor y la Amistad y Lucy se pasa por el gremio para regalar pequeños chocolates a sus amigos. Cuando toca el turno de Natsu, la canasta que cuelga del brazo de la Maga Celestial está… vacía. No es buena idea dejar a tu mejor amigo sin chocolate, ¿o sí?


**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASHIMA HIRO  
"Chocolate Derretido" © SAKURA_TRC, 2015**

***  
CHOCOLATE DERRETIDO  
***

**Summary**: Es Día del Amor y la Amistad y Lucy se pasa por el gremio para regalar pequeños chocolates en forma del sello de Fairy Tail. Cuando toca el turno de Natsu, la canasta que cuelga del brazo de la Maga Celestial está… vacía. No es buena idea dejar a tu mejor amigo sin chocolate, ¿o sí?

**Capítulo único. "14 de Febrero"**

\- ¡Terminé! –sonrió victoriosa al ver su esfuerzo recompensado con pequeñas y lindas figuras de chocolate con la forma del sello de Fairy Tail.

La hermosa Maga Celestial había pasado 2 días encerrada en la cocina de su pequeño apartamento en Magnolia para terminar a tiempo los regalos para sus amigos y compañeros. Después de todo ellos habían hecho mucho por ella desde que se unió al gremio y no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecérselos.

Con una gran sonrisa y la felicidad brillando en sus ojos echó un último vistazo a sus adorables obras de arte y salió rumbo a su segundo hogar para encontrarse con sus compañeros de Equipo y con el resto de los miembros del gremio.

…

\- ¡Levy-chan! –canturreó Lucy en cuanto vio a su amiga escondida a las afueras del gremio.

\- ¡Lu-chan! ¿Cómo estás? –la Maga de Escritura Sólida la recibió con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y para su amiga no pasó desapercibido.

Con unos ligeros codazos y una mirada picara Lucy le susurró a su amiga– ¿A quién esperas, Levy-chan?

\- ¿Yo-yo-yo? Hnn –negó con la cabeza– No espero a nadie, a nadie en especial –Levy tartamudeaba al hablar acentuando su nerviosismo y las sospechas de su amiga.

Lucy sonrió divertida– ¿Sabes? Creo que Gajeel lo apreciaría más si le regalas un corazón de hierro, que uno de chocolate.

\- ¿Tú crees? –la ilusión encendió los dulces ojos de Levy con la esperanza. Una risotada sacó de la ensoñación a la Maga de Escritura Sólida y se dio cuenta que ella misma se delataba– No, no es lo que crees.

\- Claro que lo es –Lucy le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga mientras la abrazaba y le entregaba un pequeño chocolate en forma del sello de Fairy Tail – Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad, Levy-chan. Espero que tu chocolate sea bien recibido.

Levy se sonrojó, pero sonrió en agradecimiento con su amiga– Gracias, Lu-chan.

…

Al entrar al gremio, Lucy escaneó con la mirada localizando a todos sus compañeros. Primero les entregaría los chocolates a sus amigos y luego a sus compañeros de Equipo. No era que quisiera hacer distinciones pero los chocolates para sus compañeros eran más especiales y estaban personalizados.

Así, uno por uno recibió un chocolate, incluso el maestro Makarov tuvo uno, el más grande de todos y con su nombre tallado en el centro y decorado con chocolate blanco. Después de él, Wendy y Charle recibieron el suyo junto con un una huellita de gato para las dos. Luego siguieron Erza y Gray, ambos recibieron su sello en chocolate además de una espada y un copo de nieve para cada uno.

Finalmente era el turno de Happy y Natsu, que esperaban emocionados por lo que les iba a tocar.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad! –dijo Lucy muy sonriente, aunque no tanto como sus dos compañeros que esperaban ansiosos sus regalo.

\- Hola, Lucy.

\- ¿Me trajiste un chocolate con sabor a pescado?

La Maga de los Espíritus Celestiales rio divertida depositando la canasta sobre la mesa– No, Happy, te traje un chocolate con FORMA de pescado, pero sigue siendo un chocolate con sabor a chocolate –dijo extendiendo ambas manos con un chocolate en cada una. Un sello de Fairy Tail y un pescado de chocolate.

Happy voló emocionado sobre sus cabezas abrazando sus regalos– ¡Gracias! Se lo voy a mostrar a Charle.

Lucy y Natsu vieron sonrientes como su pequeño amigo Exceed buscaba a la inseparable amiga de Wendy y le mostraba felizmente su chocolate con forma de pescado.

\- Me muero por ver que me trajiste –Natsu estiró las manos para recibir su regalo, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

\- Espera un momento –la Maga Celestial metió la mano a la canasta y se encontró con la terrible sorpresa que estaba vacía– ¿Qué? ¿Qué? No puede ser –tomó la canasta y la volteó sacudiéndola sobre la mesa.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego frunció el ceño impaciente– ¿Olvidaste el mío?

\- No, los guardé todos antes de venir.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no hiciste uno para mí?

\- Claro que hice uno para ti, es solo que… –Lucy no sabía cómo justificar la falta del chocolate más importante para ella– Lo siento, creo que lo olvidé.

\- Entiendo. Feliz día para ti y tus amigos –Natsu se levantó de la silla y se caminó a la salida del gremio con las manos en los bolsillos. Y hubiera salido si un tarro de cerveza no se hubiera estrellado contra la parte trasera de su cabeza tirándolo al suelo con un enorme bulto en donde había impactado el objeto– ¡¿Quién demonios se atrevió?! –rugió lanzando fuego por la boca y con los puños encendidos.

Lucy aún mantenía el brazo estirado y sus hermosos ojos chocolate estaban llenos de lágrimas– ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Natsu no baka! –gritó a todo pulmón la rubia.

\- ¿Yo? Yo no fui el que le arrojó un tarro a su "amigo" en la cabeza después de regalarle a todos un chocolate excepto a él.

\- Dije que lo sentía.

\- Si, pues yo también siento no ser tan especial… –el reclamó de Natsu fue callado por una bofetada que Lucy le plantó con toda su fuerza.

El gremio entero se sumió en un silencio sepulcral mientras veían la escena frente a ellos. El Dragon Slayer tomándose la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe y la Maga Celestial dejando el lugar con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- Naaatsuuu –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrosa. La incomparable Erza se encontraba a sus espaldas con un aura asesina que nunca antes le había visto. Temiendo por su seguridad, Natsu salió corriendo tras su amiga y escapando de una muerte segura.

…

Lucy caminaba por el borde del río con Plue tras ella. La chica miraba atentamente la mano con la que había golpeado a Natsu, no porque le doliera, sino porque nunca había golpeado a su mejor amigo con tanta ira– Natsu no baka. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres especial para mí?

Llegó a su apartamento y tras cerrar la puerta suspiró sonoramente. Se daría un baño para calmarse y luego buscaría a su amigo para pedirle disculpas.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –el murmullo aterró a la Maga Celestial quien se imaginó lo peor que podría pasarle– ¿Lucy?

Cuando su corazón tomó su ritmo normal, Lucy se puso en pie rápidamente y empujó por el pecho al intruso– ¿Eres idiota o te haces? Casi me matas de un susto, Natsu.

\- Solo venía a pedirte una disculpa…

\- Aceptada. Ahora vete –lo despidió señalando la puerta de su apartamento olvidando que quería disculparse con él. El Dragon Slayer entendió que no era bienvenido y se retiró sin agregar nada más.

Con la cabeza agachada salió de la casa lamentando la forma en que había tratado a su mejor amiga. Se detuvo un momento bajo la ventana de Lucy pensando que había metido la pata dos veces el mismo día. Estaba por retirarse cuando escuchó un grito con la voz de la Maga. No dudó ni un segundo y subió a la ventana de un salto con los puños ya encendidos para deshacerse de quien se atrevía a hacerle daño a su amiga.

\- ¡Lucy! –gruñó el Dragon Slayer preocupado.

\- ¡Natsu! –la rubia salió de la cocina con un chocolate en cada mano– Pensé que los había perdido –Natsu parpadeaba continuamente tratando de entender lo que pasaba– Son tus chocolates, tonto.

El Dragon Slayer desapareció el fuego de sus manos y sonrió sorprendido al ver los chocolates, chocolates más grandes que los que su compañera había repartido en el gremio. Mucho más grandes. Uno era el sello de Fairy Tail que abarcaba las dos manos de la rubia y el otro era un dragón arrojando fuego por la boca– Gracias –la sonrisa se amplió cuando tomó ambos regalos con sus propias manos. El aroma llenaba sus fosas y podía distinguir cada uno de los ingredientes. Cocoa, leche, canela, licor, vainilla, café y muchos más ingredientes se fundían para hacer un solo aroma. Por si fuera poco, los suyos eran más elaborados que los que había olido en el gremio. Estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta que los chocolates se deshacían en sus manos hasta que la rubia gritó.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡Los estás derritiendo! –Lucy corrió tratando de atrapar el líquido chocolatoso que escurría de las manos de su amigo.

Natsu levantó las manos tratando de no ensuciar más, pero en lugar de manchar el suelo bañó a su amiga en chocolate derretido. El rostro, el cabello y los brazos de la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales estaban cubiertos en la mezcla de chocolate que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer. El pelirrosa empezó a reír divertido del resultado de su travesura inintencionada– Lucy, eres rara, no sabía que te gustaba bañarte en chocolate.

La Maga tomó la mano de su amigo y la estampó en su cara llenando el rostro de Natsu con chocolate dejándolo perplejo– Ahora eres un Dragon Slayer de Chocolate –su melodiosa risa arrancó una risa más a Natsu.

Después de reír hasta las lágrimas, Lucy y Natsu vieron el desastre que habían hecho– ¡Mooo! Va a ser muy difícil quitarnos todo esto con un baño.

Natsu encontró una solución: abrazó a Lucy por la cintura y lamió su rostro hasta quitar una parte de la deliciosa golosina– Creo que con eso queda arreglado el problema. Mi regalo no se desperdicia y es más fácil que lavarlo.

\- ¡Na-na-na-natsu! –tartamudeó la Maga recargando sus manos contra el pecho de su amigo tratando de escaparse del abrazo– ¿Qué haces?

\- Limpiando el chocolate.

\- Pero… No así –tal vez el rostro de Lucy ya no tenía tanto chocolate, pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas en rojo.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza, pensativo– ¿Por qué no?

\- Tengo que lavarlo.

\- Pero no quiero que se desperdicie –se quejó apretando más la cintura de su amiga y pegándola más a su cuerpo– Lo hiciste especialmente para mí, ¿no? Es mi regalo.

\- Si, pero puedo hacerte más. Primero déjame ir a lavarme.

El Dragon Slayer sonrió divertido– No, es mi regalo y lo quiero ahora.

\- No, Natsu. Detente. Me haces cosquillas –pidió Lucy riéndose por los lengüetazos de su amigo que le provocaban cosquillas en el cuello, el mentón, subiendo por la quijada y llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios. Ahí se detuvo.

Los ojos obsidiana y los chocolates se quedaron fijos por un momento que para ellos fueron años luz. Sin proponérselo, la distancia se acortó hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sus labios se unieron en un torpe, pero tierno beso con sabor a chocolate, vainilla y el aroma del otro.

Cuando se separaron, Natsu se limpió los restos de chocolate de los labios y Lucy cubrió su boca confundida.

\- Eso estuvo… dulce –fue lo único que pudo decir el Dragon Slayer tratando de esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lucy sonrió ruborizada relamiéndose los restos del chocolatoso beso de los labios– Sí… muy dulce.

\- Quiero más –expresó Natsu acompañando su comentario con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creo que le hizo falta un poco más sabor, puede que sea vainilla o tal vez canela.

\- Si quieres puedo hacer más chocolate –la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales señaló la cocina ordenando sus ideas sacudidas por el intenso momento– No tardaría mucho.

El Dragon Slayer colocó un dedo en la punta de su nariz y olfateó un poco el ambiente– Mi olfato me dice que le hizo falta más Lucy al chocolate.

\- Debo tener ese ingrediente por algún lado –la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir su compañero y sobresaltó cuando los fuertes brazos de Natsu la atraparon nuevamente por la cintura.

\- No será necesario buscarlo –señaló sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces?

\- Cuando Juvia le entregó su chocolate al cubo nudista de hielo le preguntó algo y tú no lo hiciste.

La Maga Celestial temía preguntar, pero debía hacerlo si quería entender mejor lo que estaba pasando– Ah, sí. ¿Y qué le preguntó Juvia a Gray?

\- ¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín? –aunque Natsu no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería quería que Lucy se lo dijera. Sabía que Gray era especial para Juvia y él quería serlo para Lucy.

Lucy sonrió y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del Dragon Slayer– Natsu, ¿quieres ser mi San Valentín?

\- Si Lucy, quiero ser tu San Valentín –aceptó con esa sonrisa que hacía temblar las rodillas de la rubia– ¿Y qué es eso?

No pudo evitar reír. Abrazó a Natsu rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos– Quiere decir que te haré todo el chocolate que quieras y que solo tú puedes comerlo como lo acabas de hacer.

\- Lucy eres rara. No entiendo lo que dices.

Era la primera vez que Lucy se quedaba sin palabras o mejor dicho, no quería hacer uso de ellas. Besó a Natsu tan intensamente que el sabor de chocolate quedó en el olvido ocupado por sabor de la boca de Lucy.

Cuando se separaron, aun con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo del otro, la escritora se daría a la tarea de explicarle a su inocente compañero lo que significaba ser el San Valentín del otro.

_******* FIN *******_

Lo bueno que el Fandom de SasuSaku no se molesta porque invierta un poquito de tiempo en el NaLu. Es cortito y solo le di una revisadita rápida, pero con mucho cariño para mis NaLu seguidores, éste año le tocó a ésta pareja el Fanfic especial del año. Si no se habían dado cuenta, cada año escribo un Fic en una fecha especial. El año pasado le tocó al SasuSaku con Navidad y éste a NaLu con San Valentín.

Pásense un excelente día en compañía de sus amorositas parejas o queridositas amistades.

_**Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad**_


End file.
